Auld Lang Syne
by All and Sundry
Summary: Was it too much to think..? Maybe? Right now... : Korrasami written for New Year's.


According to the steadily ticking hands, it was a half hour till.

Lowering her wrist, she peered across the room, eyes falling where they'd fallen so many ties that evening.

She made holding a glass look so nice.

Round base balanced in her palm.

Warm, gold bubbles drifting up between painted nails.

Purple.

Like the shimmering fabric wrapped around her.

She looked nice.

Well, even nicer than usual.

But so did everyone.

Starched collars.

Swaths of satin and brocade.

Glitter.

And not a bit to go with a friendly face, except hers.

In half an hour, it would be okay to leave at least.

There was old so many more times to bear pasting on a smile and speak.

"I'm not really a professional but definitely an athlete, yeah."

"Oh," they'd supply and wander away.

No one cared yet.

* * *

><p>Out on the terrace, people were slowly claiming spots, she saw and did the same.<p>

Below, the city spread out, lights twinkling dully as if in imitation of what was to come. For now, the skies were the same as below but with fewer lights.

Away from the city, back home, the skies were so different...

"Hey, Korra," came a smooth voice.

She watched the young woman she'd spied come to lean on the railing beside her.

"Hey, Asami."

Potential conversation lapsed into silence.

"Yuan for your thoughts."

"Oh, uh..." She leaned away from the railing long enough to push her jacket sleeves back up her forearms.

It was a pleasant night, not the kind to welcome homesick ramblings. But Asami turned a sharp gaze down, not soon forgetting the question, however.

"It wasn't much." Korra shrugged. "I was just looking at the sky."

"Oh," was the quiet answer in turn. "I guess that's better up north, isn't it? I've never been."

"Yeah? Well, you wouldn't believe it," said Korra, "there's so many stars you couldn't even fit one more up there."

Asami's brows rose. "Really? That sounds nice."

She turned her eyes to the sky, picturing. And for a moment, Korra did too, until the figure next to her shivered. Without a word, she started shrugging off her jacket.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Asami refused with a quick smile, tugging the dark leather back over one of Korra's shoulders. "I'm travelling north soon anyway, I need to get used to it."

Pulling her jacket back on, Korra spoke, "I didn't know. When are you headed up?"

Funny.

She was heading there in just a few days' time. The last letter from her parents had finally guilted her into the trip. That last bit about her father sitting out on the ice floes looking out into the sea -

"Whenever you're heading up," Asami said with a fast-growing smile.

"Oh uh..."

What was wrong with words that evening..?

All the same, at once, she imagined the trip. As many forms of transport as there were, none of them would quite work as far as bringing a certain furry friend along...

"I was gonna rough it, to be honest," Korra admitted.

Cheap inns and the like. Wherever there was space to sleep that wouldn't mean waking up to shake off a dusting of overnight snow.

She wheeled on the spot, black trainers squeaking on the concrete when she heard Asami reply.

"Sounds like fun."

"I... I didn't think-"

"That a girl like me would be up for something like that?" There was a twinkle in her gaze. "That happens a lot."

Then, Asami winked.

Brow twitching, Korra opened her mouth only to be interrupted by a thin shriek.

It was followed by another and another.

At once, the noise inside died as eyes turned to the skies.

Light began to burst one by one.

Arching.

Bright and scattering.

Then more rose to echo.

"It's almost midnight," Asami leaned aside to whisper, as if it were a secret.

The railing was cold under her grip. Korra watched the heat of her own breath trail upward for a moment.

Was it too much to think..?

Maybe?

Right now...

In the matter of a moment, the sky washed colour after colour below.

Onto streets and buildings.

A pale face looking up.

Then looking down at her.

Chatter stirred.

Lights fizzled and crackled in the sky.

Someone had started to count.

And even before it had drawn down to the last number, she felt nails in her hair.

It was like the fireworks.

Slow.

Then more.

A little brush of lips.

Then more.

Too fast, it was over.

The light show raged on and she wondered if she'd imagined it.

Then Asami smiled in a new way and offered an arm as she turned to head back inside. Just as she'd done times before.

Arm in arm, Asami spoke, heels clacking as they walked.

"So about that trip..."

When there was no answer, Asami smiled and began to hum an old tune.

* * *

><p>A New Year's ficlet for New Year's! For once I'm on time. Firstly, due thanks go to Gweniveve Skyes for picking the title. I suck at titles, so sue me... I hope this was okay. I've never written Korrasami until now. Tell me how it was?<p> 


End file.
